


You have a visitor Mr Ren

by L_Ies_Ile



Series: Reylo short smut stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben and Armitage are best friends, Ben is always sweet and gentle with her, Ben was with Bazine, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Light Sugar Daddy, No Condom, No Pregnancy, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penetrative Sex, Poor Mikata hears everything, Porn With Plot, Rey call Ben sir, Rey has a lot of cute nicknames, Rey is 24 at the beginning and Ben is 33, Rough Sex, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and Rey has an implant, but very light, creampie doggy, they loves each other so much, unprotected sex they have been together for 1 year and it's their agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile
Summary: She turned her back on him, wiggling her superb butt slightly and looked at him over her shoulder: "Mhhh I think I need to be punished sir"
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren (past), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo short smut stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151162
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	You have a visitor Mr Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vous avez de la visite Mr Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938642) by [L_Ies_Ile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile). 



> Hello everyone !
> 
> So this is the english version of my french fic for the #kinkuary !!  
> It was a challenge for me because it is my very first one shot and the first time I write about my favorite kinks namely: sugar daddy, light dominant / submissive relationship. So I check prompt 1 and 2 at once 😂 (writing about my favorites kink and writing kink that i never write before). I'm not yet able to write just sex, that will come but for now I have to write smut around a context so in the first part of the fic is the background of the story !
> 
> A big thank you to all the friends of the French discord reylo who give me advice, encouragement and reread the story !! And a special thank you to [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierybrunetttte) who reread it and make it better !
> 
> ⚠⚠: READ THE TAGS (don't hesitate to tell me if you need more) !!!! CW : light dom/sub, spanking, mention of sugar daddy contract, rough sex, office sex, no condom
> 
> They've been together for several months, Rey has an implant and that's what they usually do.  
> ⚠⚠ Protect yourself!

Kylo and Armitage had been working for hours reviewing the company's latest patents and contracts. Although being CEO and COO, they were keen to do so in order to ensure that everything was in order and to keep abreast of each business project. Working together, they took control of Resistance Order last year after pushing for Snoke's resignation.

The two men were working across from each other, looking up only to ask for information or to discuss something.

Mikata had brought them their midday meal and the afternoon was already well underway when they started to slow down a bit. Kylo glanced at his Rolex and winced-he hadn't had time to text Rey since morning. It had been like this for several weeks, he always had a busy schedule when a new patent was coming to market. They had barely seen each other and that wasn't right at all. He wasn’t fulfilling his duty to her and that won’t do at all.

Armitage had seen his behavior with his eagle eyes.

"At this point Kylo?” He mocked without looking up from his file.

Kylo didn't deign to answer but he knew since their first meeting at business school that Armitage never let go of 'something' or 'anything' easily. Armitage was like a dog on a bon whenever he smelled something interesting.

"I'm just saying I've never seen you so eager. Even when you were with-- what was her name again? "

"Bazine."

“Bazine, yes! What did it last? Two years? And you didn't behave with her like you do with Rey. "

Kylo pushed back his papers in annoyance. Count on Armitage fucking Hux to find the loophole and tap where it hurt.

“It wasn't the same. With Bazine it was a simple contract : sex and company for a fee. With Rey it's--

Kylo paused for too long and Armitage stepped into that breach in his speech. 

"Romantic? The arrogant, the distant Kylo Ren, the eternal bachelor, _most eligible bachelor 2015 and 2019_ in love with his-”

"Be _very_ careful what you say," Kylo warns grimly.

But Armitage wasn't afraid of him, “Honestly, Kylo, what's the problem? By the way thank you bro, I just won my bet with Dameron."

“Bet?"

“Yep. $300 that I would somehow get the worms out of you on Rey. "

"Were you betting on me?" 

“Finn too. And Rosie and Jannah and Phasma. In fact I think the whole office is talking about it except maybe Mikata because you terrorize him. Oh, and your mom keeps pestering me for updates. It seems to me that she spoke several times about her mother's engagement ring… "

The famous emerald ring…Kylo tried to chase from his mind a perfect vision of Rey in a wedding dress, the ring on her finger.

Armitage got off on tormenting him, bad luck that he was his best friend.

Kylo rubbed his face and buried his hands in his hair.

"What am I going to do Armi?"

"Kylo Ren, Mr. _Eternally Sure of Himself_ is asking me for advice?"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Where's the problem man?" Armitage asked, leaning over him, his chin resting on his hands.

“It's not unusual for this kind of contract to end in a real love affair. Didn't you assume that? "

"Of course yes !” Kylo exclaimed, raising his head sharply. "If I didn't assume I wouldn't have resorted to this kind of contract, I would go out like everyone else. I'm afraid Rey won't feel the same way." There he finally confessed.

It terrified him.

  
  


They met a year ago. Kylo was free again after his split from Bazine. Bazine wanted to move on, to be a couple and start a family. They both knew that being in a relationship with each other wouldn't work, so they ended the contract and remained good friends.

Six months later he had found an ad on the site specializing in Sugar Daddy relationships which had previously introduced him to Bazine. A 24-year-old girl, working as an engineer, was looking for someone just to have company. No sex, just dating and comfort.

It was unusual, Kylo had been intrigued by the announcement. They met a few days later in a cafe. He was instantly charmed: she was funny and smart with lots of repartee and she was beautiful. Brown hair, adorable freckles on her nose, porcelain skin, a bright smile, and expressive hazel eyes. When she explained to him that she was only looking for an attachment because she had been alone her whole life, he had known that he could not forgive himself if he let her go.

They had then drawn up a contract: Rey would accompany him to parties and galas and he would provide the outfits. They would also spend Saturday nights together watching movies and Kylo would text her at least one message a day to find out how she was doing.

And that's how this new routine began. For the first time in a long time Kylo had felt like he had a true friend. 

An ally who supported him during social evenings. 

An ear to talk to.

Their conversations were the best parts of his day and on weekends when they weren't together they spent their time on the phone talking, telling each other about their lives in great detail.

He had laughed more in a year than in 33 years of existence.

After four months it had become evident that they could no longer deny the physical attraction between them. They renegotiated the contract: friends with benefits. The same organization as before but with little extras.

The sex was amazing. Absolutely unforgettable. She was so adorable when she came, squealing and twitching in orgasm. He gradually had made her discover his universe. They had tried a lot of roles, positions and situations. Rey was much less experienced than he was and he had been keen for her to discover what she liked at her own pace. She didn’t call him "master" or "daddy" (Rey was uncomfortable with both terms) but rather "sir".

They were engaged in something much lighter than he was previously doing with Bazine. They had a soft dom/sub relationship, during the scenes he gave her a few orders but nothing extreme or degrading. He loved taking care of her and hearing her sigh "Sir" turned him on every time.

He had never been happier in his life and had started to realize that what he felt for her had nothing to do with the contract. He was madly in love with her, she was perfect.

And if he was being honest with himself, he had been from the moment they met. 

More than once he had woken up, wrapped around her and realizing that he hadn't come home after sex. He was ready to wake up like this for the rest of his days, his head buried in Rey's soft neck. She was a ray of sunshine in his life, the only one who could call him Ben. More than once he had wanted to open his mouth and confess his feelings to her and more than once he had closed it. He was afraid she wouldn’t feel the same way and end the contract. 

He couldn't bear to lose her.

Lately he had noticed a change in her behaviorshe was worried. Although she told him she had no problem, Kylo could tell there was something bothering her. Several times he had found her looking at him when she thought he was looking away. But he had noticed her anxious glances. And it worried him more and more- they told each other almost everything, the only reason she had to hide anything from him would be if it was about their relationship. What if she understood his feelings? What if she already wanted to quit without knowing how to tell him?

He had nightmares about it.

Hence his cry for help from Hux even though he was sure he would hear about it again twenty years later.

"You’re worrying about nothing," Hux said, scratching his chin with his fountain pen. “I’m willing to bet my Porsche that she loves you too."

Kylo looked up hopefully, "Really?”

"I saw how she was looking at you, it’s not the gaze of someone who is going to leave, it is the gaze of someone head over heels in love."

Hux opened his notebook and pretended to write, mockingly, "Do you need the manual? _How to Declare Your Love for Dummies?_ "

Kylo gave him the middle finger, stifling a welcome burst of laughter.

“Trust me Kylo. She--”

He was interrupted by the intercom, Mikata's naturally stressed voice coming through the speaker. 

"Excuse me Mr. Ren, you said not to bother you but--”

"What is it Mikata?" Kylo sighed.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Ren."

" Visitor?” He frowned, he had nothing planned though, just looking through boring files.

" _Visitor_ ," Mikata pointed out, scratching his throat.

_Rey_

What was she doing here? She had never been here before.

Hux understood, immediately got up and collected his files.

Kylo had a bad presentiment. Rey's unexpected visit could only mean one thing.

_She's going to leave me_ , Kylo thought sadly. 

This is it, what he dreaded was happening. Although he was usually an expert at poker faces, he felt his exterior varnish crack and Hux noticed.

“Relax man! I’m sure of what I’ve told you. You will see…"

Kylo swallowed hard and waited by his desk for the door to open to let in his ray of sunlight.

  
  
  


Rey had spent ten minutes in front of the building where Kylo worked, wondering if she was going in or not. She had already spent two hours in the morning going around in circles in her apartment, completely stressed. She had changed her outfit three times, looking for the perfect combination.

She had replayed his speech in her head during the cab ride, Ben's generosity meant that she no longer had to take the bus.

And now she was in front of his building, rubbing her hands on her skirt to remove the moisture, straining to do breathing exercises. What if she waited a little longer for an opportunity to present itself? On a Saturday night, watching a movie? Less formal and more relaxed.

Just as she was about to give up, she was spotted by one of Ben's colleagues, Jannah, who greeted her and offered to go upstairs with her. Stuck, Rey found herself in the elevator, starting to climb the many floors.

There was a choice to be made.

The year had passed at top speed. When she had filled her ad she wasn't expecting much, she was sure that no one would agree to have only a platonic relationship. And yet among the messages with sexual connotations and the robot responses there had been that of Kylo.

As soon as she saw him, she was in love. She couldn't help but notice his muscular build, his face so particular it was beautiful, his countless moles, his eyes so expressive it felt like she was lost in them and his mouth. Her mouth was a real invitation to lust, pink and swollen.

As an orphan and having been tossed from shelters to shelters with no real ties, she sought companionship and affection above all. She had difficulty reaching out to others, making friends.

And then he appeared in her life.

She loved to hear his deep, calm voice. She had to listen to it carefully, but he opened up little by little. And when she got to know him, she realized that beneath his arrogant and distant exterior there was a generous, sensitive and funny man. He made her feel loved, cuddled her ceaselessly. He always had a compliment for her and she felt that he was sincere. He constantly included her in his plans. 

He took care of her: when she was sick he would come to keep her company, making herbal teas and adding blankets. He accompanied her to the doctor, to the gynecologist for her contraceptive implant, arguing that it was the least he could do.

Soon she realized that their initial arrangement wasn’t going to work. After a few months, the sexual tension between them was at its height. She was the one who had put her foot in it and offered to renegotiate when one night they had devoured each other's eyes, to the point where Ben started to be hard.

She had discovered a whole new world with him. She felt confident, he was always gentle and attentive, respecting the slightest of her requests. Seeing him lose control and crack his facade when she moaned "Sir" made her feel proud.

_I did this._

The butterflies she had had when she saw him for the first time were there all the time, at the simplest text, at the simplest date, at the simplest touch.

And now she couldn't go on, she wanted to tell him.

She wanted to know if it was just her or if he had feelings too. More than once she had woken up in his arms, caught his particularly soft gaze. But then he acted like nothing had happened and she wondered if she hadn't made that up in her head . She had tried to send him subtle little messages through gestures, little gifts, the movies she chose on Saturday nights (all romantic comedies) and despite all that she hadn't moved an inch.

She wanted to be clear about it, but she also knew that if she was ever wrong, everything would fall apart. She knew why he had terminated his contract with his previous partner. She refused to consider losing him right now.

As she passed Armitage in the halls, he greeted her with a wink as if he knew why she was there. And it was probably true, more than once she had caught him in the evening staring at them, a glass of alcohol in his hand.

Mikata pulled her out of her thoughts when he indicated to her that Kylo Ren was waiting for her.

  
  


Kylo was on top of her in two strides and kissed her lightly, grabbing her face between both hands and scanning her up and down, "Are you alright honey?" 

Rey tried to smile, "Why wouldn't that be okay? Am I not allowed to visit you?"

He stifled a laugh and patted her nose affectionately, "Of course it is! I'm just surprised, you've never done this before."

"Everything needs a first time."

He tried not to ogle her gorgeous butt, which was wrapped in an equally stunning skirt that clung to her every curve.

His throat tightened as he noticed her fearful little glances.

_You might as well tear off the bandage now._

"Rey, I can see there is something wrong. I have been watching you for the past few days and I feel like you are hiding something from me."

From her gaze he knew he had guessed correctly. His stomach began to tie in knots.

"Ben. Us. What is it for you?"

His heart just raced. "What do you mean?"

Rey took a step forward, "What does our relationship mean to you? Am I just another girl?”

He was almost furious that she could have suggested she was _just_ an ordinary girl. Suddenly his face changed, as if he finally understood something. What she had just said had burst a bubble of hope in him. Surely she wouldn't ask that if she didn't have feelings back?

He approached slowly, "Why are you asking me this Rey? "

"I want to make sure-- What I'm trying to say - I--"

She paused to stifle a sob that was about to burst.

Ben was on top of her right away and enveloping her in a hug to calm her down, “I know Rey. I feel it too”.

Rey looked up in disbelief, her eyes clouding with tears. 

"I came to tell you that I couldn't continue with the contract. Not with the feelings I have for you. You are kind, funny, caring and from the start I was in love with you but I was lying to myself because I'm afraid to get attached in case I end up abandoned again and I- -I--"

A gasp interrupted her and Ben tightened his arms around her once more, his heart overflowing with love. Her explanation exceeded his expectations. Rey loved him! Armitage was right!

"I had hoped for so long that my feelings were mutual, Rey. I didn't know how to tell you about it. More than once I have tried. You're my sunshine,” he consoled her.

Rey looked up at him tearfully and smiled weakly: "We're two idiots."

"And very bad at communicating," Ben completed.

"No more contract then?", Rey asked.

“No more contract. Ben confirmed. "For as long as you want sweetheart. Forever if you wish."

  
  


And with that he leaned down and caught the flights of her delicate lips. They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing together, hands rising and falling through each other's hair. At first it was full of tenderness but the mood quickly changed to something more electric. Their hands began to move down the back of their necks, Ben's began to brush the contours of her breasts and hips as Rey's hand lingered on his chest.

They finally pulled away from each other, completely out of breath, but Rey didn't stop. She took off his jacket and tried to unbutton his shirt.

Ben grabbed her hands, "Not here. We can’t."

Rey looked like she was plotting something, an evil glint flashed through her eyes. "And why not? You're the boss." And with that she started to lick and nibble at his ear.

"Rey-"

She chuckled and continued. Ben ended up repositioning them, leaning her on the desk as she continued. His dick was hard. He never thought he had a soft spot for semi-public sex, but right here, the thought of fucking in his office when anyone could interrupt him turned him on.

Rey must have come to the same conclusion because she giggled again and whispered in her ear, "I haven't been good at all sir."

_Fuck it_! Ben decided.

He smirked, “Is that so?". Fortunately, the windows in his office were tinted.

She turned her back on him, wiggling her superb butt slightly and looked at him over her shoulder, "Mhhh I think I need to be punished."

He leapt into action right away and bent her over his knee. He pulled up her skirt and began to explore her luscious ass. He smacked it lightly making her cry a little and chuckled. 

“Why do I have to punish you?"

"I hid my feelings for you for weeks."

"You did, bad girl." _Slap_ "I was stressed for weeks." _Slap_ "I thought you were gonna leave me." _Slap_ "All alone.” _Slap Slap Slap_

"Mmmm, sorry sir, harder sir."

His cock jumped in his slacks at that.

“What was that?” His scolding sounded deceptively serious.

“Sorry sir. Can you _please_ spank me harder?"

"That’s better, sweetheart."

His hand hit her ass with a hard smack that made the cheek jiggle and she made a little choking sound. He continued for a bit, giving her a rest period between each where he stroked her skin to reduce the red marks.

He finally picked her up and sat her down on the desk. He had dreamed of taking her on it.

Rey nibbled at the back of his neck and ran her hand over the bulge of his pants.

"I’m waiting sir…"

“Little brat!” He retorted, kissing her luscious lips.

He opened his pants, pulled down his underpants and pulled out his hard penis preecum already leaking out.

"It’s just the beginning, sweetie.”"

From her stiletto heels he slid his hands down to open her thighs, which she was holding tight to get some relief from the friction. .

He stifled a groan when he saw that her pussy was already soaked. He pushed her thong to the side and began to stroke her before pushing his fingers into her, gritting his teeth so that he wouldn't come immediately as he tested the tightness of her vagina.

“Are you ready for me?” he said in a low tone in her ear.

“I've been for thirty minutes,” she moans. “Please sir, take me!”

He could not refuse such an offer. He positioned his cock to her waiting cunt and they moaned in unison when he slammed into her with a mighty thrust.

It was paradise.

No matter how many times they had fucked it was always like the first time: ecstatic.

He started fucking her at a agonizingly slow pace.

Rey started to cry out, completely lost in pleasure. He wondered how many times he could make her orgasm this time. Two? Three? She was already at one.

He reached out to take off her branded blouse and revealed a red bra to match her thong.

Her breasts were bouncing with each hard thrust. He put his hands on it, reveling in her hard little pink nipples.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight for me sweetheart! "

"I will make love to you everyday like this sweetheart."

“Always like that, spread out on my bed, on my desk, on the floor at any time. "

“I will make sure you’re satisfied baby, nice and full. "

“You want this right? A hard cock and a lot of cum?"

Rey replied with a squeal, at that moment she didn't know much except that she had the impression that her body was going to break with all of this pleasure. He was still dressed while she was naked and it turned her on.

His big cock filled her completely.

Repeatedly. 

In and out. 

Again and again.

Ben gasped above her, almost insane with pleasure, sweat beaded on his forehead, locks of hair fluttered in a constant rhythm. "I'll cover you in jewelry and fuck you with just that on your body. Would you like that sweetheart? Just a diamond necklace as a dress while I ravish that delicious pussy?"

Rey’s whine was her only answer as he oriented his thrust to hit the perfect spot deep inside her. Damn, he made her see stars each time. "Please sir, I’m so close please _please._ "

He pushed into her harder, making his desk shake under the force of his thrusts. Everything was falling to the ground but he didn't care.

He let go of her hip and began to stroke her clitoris with his hand, desperate to see her come again.

"Come for me sweetheart, I know you can."

He felt her walls contract divinely and squeeze his penis in a vice as she gave a high-pitched meow. Mentally he took note to purchasing Mikata earplugs as well as granting him an extra week of leave to compensate for the embarrassment that the poor man was currently undergoing hearing his boss get laid.

He stood up with her completely limp form after her orgasm and carried her to the sofa and tossed her on it.

“We’re not done yet. On all fours sweetheart.”

She obeyed and straightened her buttocks, head and chest buried in the cushions. "You're gonna have to do all the work sir, you drained me," she chuckled.

He slid home right away with a low grunt and started to thrust lightly since she was already a mess after having two intense orgasms.

He continued taking her in doggy, kissing the back of her neck, whispering how much he loved her to which Rey responded with increasingly plaintive cries.

The only sounds in the room were the wet _slap slap slap_ of the two bodies hitting each other over and over and their moans getting louder and louder.

He felt like he was going to come; he had this tension in his lower abdomen and in his testicles. But above all he wanted Rey to cum one last time.

She protested indignantly when he withdrew. She was going to cum again and he was leaving?! Hell no!

He turned her over on the cushions and slid in her heat again and wrapped her legs around him, her heels resting on his buttocks.

"I know you can come one last time baby, please," Ben begged her, stroking her swollen clit.

Hearing him beg her, a rare thing, Rey felt the wave pass overhead. She came in a cry that could probably be heard three floors below while Ben ejaculated in a long animalistic groan.

  
  


They stayed glued to each other for a while, exchanging kisses while waiting for their hearts to slow down and to come to their senses.

Rey felt his cum flow against her thigh and she felt a delicious shiver go through her body. In response, Ben immediately hugged her to give her his body heat.

Rey laughed and began stroking his hair. Ben looked up to see what was so funny. "You're still dressed," she explained.

Ben joined her in her mirth, hugging her a little more.

They savored the moment in silence. 

They didn't need to talk, they knew.

Finally together. 

  
  


The stress of the last few weeks flew away.

Rey, sated, was starting to fall asleep. Ben watched with tenderness and adoration as her eyelids started to close, lashes fluttering. 

He couldn't resist giving her a little nose touch, he had something to say to her before she fell asleep.

"Mhh?"

"Just that you know sweetheart, contract or not, I'm still going to spoil you. So the necklace ..."

"Ghh, you're the worst"

"But you love me right?"

Rey opened one eye and smiled, "I love you, you silly."

"I love you too sweetheart."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
